


Work for it

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Bottom! Jared, Boyfriends, Degradation, Kleinsen, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, top! Evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: Request for top! Evan and bottom! Jared by sadisfyd





	Work for it

“Ev.. im supposed to call, when I.. so I did. I need you so much right now..” Jared whispered into phone as he laid in bed with his hand slowly reaching for the button on his pants.

“I don’t know Jare, are you sure you’ve been good for me?” Evan asked he made his way towards Jared’s house regardless of what his answer might be.

“Y-Yes! I’ve been so good for you, I’ve haven’t even touched myself yet..” 

“What do you mean by ‘yet’ Jared?” Evan quirked an eyebrow as he took note of the familiar house just a few feet away.

“I-I mean..” Jared gulped, knowing Evan would surely punish him if he disobeyed.

“You’ve already been good for me, whats a few minutes more?” Evan reasoned as he got to the door and let himself in, walking towards the stairs.

“Ev.. please.” Jared breathed into the phone, a telltale sign that his patience was wearing thin. He undid the button of his jeans and yanked them down, placing his hand on his hip to keep himself from doing anything that would earn him a punishment.

“You do not have my permission, Jare. You remember what happens when you break my rules, don’t you?” Evan said as he walked up the stairs quietly.

“You’ll have to punish me..” Jared’s response was immediate.

“Mhm~ thats right. I’d hate to have to punish you over such a small mistake, but don’t think that I won’t.” Evan walked to Jared’s room and waited a moment to see what he would do.

“I just need you so badly.. I’ll wait, just please, be here soon?” Jared was hopeful that his boyfriend would at least comply with that.

“I’ll do you one better.” Evan said with a smirk as he pushed open the door and walked into Jared’s room.

“Ev!” Jared gasped but nevertheless kept his hand on his hip as his boyfriend walked over to him and leaned down for a kiss. Jared kissed him back, instantly melting into the feeling. Soon enough Evan pulled back and took a moment to look over Jared.

“Do you always lay in bed with your pants around your ankles?” He asked in a somewhat accusatory tone.

“What? N-No! I just.. was getting desperate- I didn’t do anything, I swear!” Jared said frantically, wanting Evan to know how good he had been for him. The taller boys response was moving his hand to Jared’s cheek. “I believe you, Jare. You’re so good for me.. always so good.” He soothed. 

Jared instantly relaxed into the touch. “For you and only you..” was his immediate response. Evan leaned in and kissed his lips again quickly before moving away.

“That’s right, you’re mine and only mine. Now show me how good you can be and strip for me.” Evan demanded as he moved back a bit, ready to watch Jared.

The latter of the two did not have to be told twice. He made direct eye contact with Evan as he slowly pulled his shirt up, tossing it seemingly carelessly but making sure it landed at Evans feet. He then moved to his pants and made sure to spread his legs before slipping them off and tossing them. Finally, Jared laid back down, rubbing over his own thighs before pulling down his boxers and exposing himself to Evan.

Evan hummed his approval and bit his lip as he shrugged off his own shirt, throwing it carelessly. He unbuttoned and kicked off his pants before walking over to Jared and moving so that he’s hovering over him.

“Look at you, so desperate for my touch.” He said as he leaned down and started kissing Jared’s neck. The brunet leaned up into the touch with a soft moan. Evan smirked against his skin and started to suck, leaving a trail of marks down Jared’s neck.

“E-Evan please..” Jared whined, feeling himself get harder with each of Evans actions. The taller boys response was just continuing his actions, making sure everyone would know that Jared belonged to him.

“E-Evan..” Jared whined louder as he started to squirm. Evan pulled back and looked at Jared, moving his hand to his cheek.

“So desperate and needy for me. Sounds like someone wants to be my slut. Are you my slut, Jared?” He quipped.

“Y-Yes! I’m your needy slut, yours to use and fuck whenever you please!” Jared responded as he blushed.

“So obedient, so willing. I think I just might use you.” Evan mused as he moves two of his fingers to Jared’s lips.

“Please.” Jared whimpered as he opened his mouth and started sucking on Evans fingers, making direct eye contact with his boyfriend as he did it. Evan bit his lip as he watched him and swirled his fingers around. Jared continued to suck for a few moments before Evan pulled his fingers out of his mouth and moved them down to circle Jared’s hole.

“E-Ev please.” Jared breathed a moan as he spread his legs more.

“Please what, Jared?” Evan asked as he continued to rub his fingers around, not pushing in just yet.

“Please! I need your fingers, I need you! Just please!” Jared begged.

“Even needier than I thought. Such a good slut, always begging for me.” Evan whispered as he finally pushed his finger into him. Jared arched his back and moaned breathily, immediately grinding down on Evans finger. 

“You like that, don’t you? Always so needy.” Evan said as he curled his finger, eliciting a breathy gasp from Jared.

“O-Only for you.” Jared’s response was immediate. Evan hummed his approval at Jared’s words and quickly added his second finger, curling them both upwards.

“You wanna be my slut, huh?” He asked as he began to pump his fingers quickly.

“Y-Yes! I’m yours.. your slut to use whenever and however you want!” Jared practically screamed, Evans actions proving to almost be too much for him. 

“That’s right, you’re my slut and only mine.” Evan pumped his fingers faster with the statement. “P-Please! Please fuck me, I need it!” Jared moaned loudly, arching his back again. Evans response was pulling out his fingers and making direct eye contact with Jared.

“On your hands and knees, now.” Evan commanded. Jared immediately rushed to do as he was told, flipping over and getting into the right position. Evan moved his hands to Jared’s hips as he lined himself up, rubbing Jared’s hole teasingly.

“E-Evan! Please use me! I’m yours!” Jared begged loudly. Evan smirked as he started to push in slowly. Jared moaned at the feeling, greedily pushing back against Evan to get him to push deeper. 

“Be a good slut and take what your given.” Evan grunted a bit with his words, gripping Jared’s hips tightly to still his movements. Jared whined as he reluctantly waited, letting Evan do as he pleased.

Evan pushed further until he bottomed out with a low moan, making no attempt to move just yet.

“Ev? P-Pleaseee! I n-need you.. so much..” Jared begged pitifully, arching his back as he reluctantly complied to Evans previous command and stayed still for him.

“Look at you, so fucking needy and desperate.” Evan leaned close and whispered into Jared’s ear as he started to thrust, pulling his hips back roughly. 

“Ah! O-Only for you, Ev! I’m yours! Your needy slut!” Jared moaned loudly, moving his hands to grip the sheets in order to keep himself from moving too much. 

“Mm! That’s right, you’re my fucking slut and don’t forget it!” Evan wasted no time in finding a quick rhythm, slamming into Jared with every harsh roll of his hips. Jared started to push back against Evan, desperately trying to get more of the feeling. The taller of the two forced Jared’s hips still as he thrusted harder, angling himself so that he was now hitting Jared’s prostate.

“Ah! Evan please!” Jared practically screamed as he shook, trying his best to stay good for him. Evans response was picking up his pace and making sure he hit that bundle of nerves every time he slammed back into him. 

“Mh! F-Fuck, please Evan, I need more!” Jared was too far gone to know what he was asking for, just knowing he wouldn’t last much longer. Evan complied, keeping one hand on Jared’s hip and moving the other to his dick, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Jared tried to keep up with the one rule Evan had given him but soon realized it was too much. He shook harder until he gave in, pushing back against Evans thrusts greedily. 

Evan slowed down until he was thrusting shallowly, barely hitting Jared’s prostate at all. “What was the one rule I gave you, slut?” He asked as he moved his other hand back to Jared’s hip.“Y-you told me to take what I was given.” The latter of the two let out a whine but answered him anyway.  
“And what did you do?” Evan chastised as he stopped moving and pulled out of Jared.

“I didn’t stay still.” He respond almost instantly as he turned his head to look back at Evan , trying to ignore how frustrated he was starting to get.

“That’s right, now come here.” Evan commanded as he moved and got off of the bed. Jared let out a small whine but soon followed and stood in front of him, waiting for more directions. “On your knees, slut.” Is all he said as he looked down at him. Jared did not need to be told twice, he immediately dropped to his knees and clasped his hands behind his back, opening his mouth and looking up at Evan with a innocent expression. Evan bit his lip and then moved his hands to Jared’s cheeks before thrusting into his mouth roughly. Jared moaned around him as he pushed his face down, taking Evan all the way in the first few tries.

“Mm~ yeah you like that don’t you?” Evan moaned as he shoved Jared’s face further down. Jared’s response was flicking and swirling his tongue as he gagged around Evans dick, attempting to take him farther than before. Evan started a quick pace, snapping his hips quickly as he felt himself getting closer. 

“Yeah, take it like the fucking whore that you are!” Evan grunted as he moved his hand to grip Jared’s hair, making him bob his head quickly in time with his thrusts. Jared complied easily, feeling a few tears in his eyes as he expertly drawled out a long moan. 

Evan thrusted a few more times before yanking Jared off of him by his hair. He moved and sat down on the bed with his legs spread, looking down at Jared with a smirk. “You don’t get to cum until I do, so get to work.” He demanded. Jared was quick to comply, scrambling to his feet and shifting so he was in Evans lap. The taller boy picked him up and slowly lowered him down onto his dick, grunting again as he bottomed out almost instantly. Evan then gripped his hips, showing Jared that he was meant to be doing all the work.

“Oh!~ you’re so fucking hung! I can’t get enough!” Jared moaned breathily as he picked himself up, just to slam back down onto Evans dick, wasting no time in setting a quick pace. He rolled his hips expertly, grinding down on Evan as he made himself rise and fall repeatedly, eliciting a few moans from his boyfriend as a sign of approval. 

Jared took this as encouragement and moved faster than before, gyrating his hips as he felt himself ready to cum at any moment. “Mh! You needy slut! Take it like the whore that you are!” Evan moaned loudly as he began to thrust up in time with Jared’s movements, aiming around for his prostate. He moved one hand from Jared’s hips to his dick and began to stroke him quickly. Jared let out a gaspy moan as he doubled his efforts, rising and falling faster than before as he struggled to hold out.

“Ah!~ Ev please! Use me like the slut that I am!” He drawled as he felt his thighs begin to shake. Evan grunted, his grip on Jared’s hip tightening as he started to pull him down with his thrusts. Jared gritted his teeth as he tried to keep himself together, nevertheless pushing himself down as quickly as he could. 

“Oh my god, Jared!” Evan moved his hand faster as he yanked Jared down harshly, spilling into him with a guttural moan of his name. Jared gasped at the feeling and continued his quick movements, his thighs shaking more than ever. 

“Mm~ you wanna cum baby boy?” Evan asked as he dragged his thumb over Jared’s slit teasingly. “Ah! Please, Ev! Please let me cum!” He began to beg as he whimpered, the pleasure almost being too much for him to handle. “Cum for me, slut.” Evan leaned close to his ear and whispered, moving his hand as fast as he could as he continued to thrust. “Mmh!~ E-Ev!” Jared screamed his name as he came on command, spilling all over his own chest as he tightened around Evans dick. 

Evan slowed his thrusts to a stop, moving his hand at an easier pace to work Jared through his orgasm. Jared shook and immediate began to pant, a dazed look on his face as he came down from his high. Evan finally stopped moving his hand and carefully lifted Jared off of him, helping him lay down on the bed.

“You were such a good boy for me, Jare.. always so good.” He whispered as he leaned down to kiss Jared’s forehead. Jared smiled up at him weakly. “Your good boy. Good For you and only you, Ev.” He replied between pants. Evan smiled and kisses both of Jared’s cheeks before lying next to him and wrapping his arm around him. The pair whispered their ‘I love you’s’ before falling asleep.


End file.
